1995
Album-Veröffentlichungen * AC/DC - Ballbreaker * Die Ärzte – Planet Punk * Alice in Chains – Alice in Chains * Blind Melon – Soup * Popa Chubby – Booty and the Beast * Deftones – Adrenalin * Die Doofen – Lieder, die die Welt nicht braucht * Faith No More – King for a Day, Fool for a Lifetime * Die Fantastischen Vier – Lauschgift * Incubus – Fungus Amongus * Jawbreaker – Dear You * Elton John – Made in England * Kyuss – ...And the Circus Leaves Town * Lagwagon – Hoss * Madonna – Something to Remember * Alanis Morissette - Jagged Little Pill * Mr. Bungle - Disco Volante * No Use For A Name – Leche Con Carne * Oasis – (What’s The Story) Morning Glory? * Pennywise – About Time * Pulp – Different Class * Pur - Abenteuerland * Queen – Made in Heaven * Radiohead – The Bends * Rammstein – Herzeleid * Red Hot Chili Peppers – One Hot Minute * The Rolling Stones – Stripped (Live) * Sick Of It All – Spreading the Hardcore Reality und Live in a World Full of Hate (Live) * Smashing Pumpkins – Mellon Collie & The Infinite Sadness * Sonic Youth – Washing Machine * Spermbirds – Family Values * Strapping Young Lad – Heavy As A Really Heavy Thing * Wilco – A.M. Bandgründungen * Air * Die Apokalyptischen Reiter * Beatsteaks * Bright Eyes * Foo Fighters * Godsmack * In Extremo * Madrugada * Morcheeba * Nickelback * System of a Down * Slipknot * Soilwork * Strapping Young Lad * Wilco Gestorben Januar * 1. Januar: H. E. Erwin Walther, deutscher Komponist und Musikpädagoge (* 1920) * 4. Januar: Eduardo Mata, mexikanischer Komponist (* 1942) * 11. Januar: Heiner Pudelko, deutscher Rocksänger (* 1948) Februar * 6. Februar: Art Taylor, US-amerikanischer Jazz-Schlagzeuger (* 1929) * 15. Februar: Rachid Baba Ali Ahmed, algerischer Musiker und Musikproduzent * 26. Februar: Willie Johnson, US-amerikanischer Blues-Musiker (* 1913) März * 16. März: Heinrich Sutermeister, Schweizer Komponist (* 1910) * 17. März: Sunnyland Slim, US-amerikanischer Blues-Pianist (* 1907) * 26. März: Eazy-E, US-amerikanischer Rapper (* 1963) * 31. März: Selena Quintanilla-Perez, US-Musikstar; Grammy-Gewinnerin; ermordet von der Präsidentin ihres Fan-Clubs (* 1971) April * 2. April: Julius Arthur Hemphill, US-amerikanischer Jazzmusiker (* 1938) Mai * 12. Mai: Mia Martini, italienische Sängerin (* 1947) * 31. Mai: Pavel Šivic, slowenischer Komponist (* 1908) Juni * 10. Juni: Bruno Lawrence, Musiker und Schauspieler (* 1941) * 12. Juni: Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli, italienischer Pianist (* 1920) * 14. Juni: Els Aarne, estnische Komponistin (* 1917) * 14. Juni: Rory Gallagher, irischer Gitarrist (* 1948) Juli * 1. Juli: Wolfman Jack, US-amerikanischer DJ (* 1938) * 8. Juli: Günter Bialas, deutscher Komponist (* 1907) * 13. Juli: Aimé Barelli, französischer Jazztrompeter und Bandleader (* 1917) * 17. Juli: Rainer Kunad, deutscher Komponist (* 1936) * 23. Juli: Miklós Rózsa, ungarisch-amerikanischer Filmkomponist (* 1907) * 24. Juli: Charlie Rich, US-amerikanischer Country-Sänger (* 1932) * 25. Juli: Osvaldo Pugliese, argentinischer Musiker (* 1905) * 26. Juli: Laurindo Almeida, brasilianischer Jazz-Musiker (* 1917) August * 6. August: André Fleury, französischer Komponist, Pianist, Organist und Musikpädagoge (* 1903) * 9. August: Jerry Garcia, Musiker und Bandleader der Grateful Dead (* 1942) * 19. August: John Gilmore, US-amerikanischer Jazzmusiker (* 1931) * 19. August: Pierre Schaeffer, französischer Komponist (* 1910) * 30. August: Sterling Morrison, britischer Musiker und Gitarrist (* 1942) September * 2. September: Václav Neumann, tschechischer Dirigent, Violine- und Viola-Spieler (* 1920) * 25. September: Konrad Siebach, deutscher Kontrabassist und Kontrabass-Lehrer (* 1912) Oktober * 11. Oktober: Isolde Ahlgrimm, österreichische Cembalistin (* 1914) * 19. Oktober: Don Cherry, Jazzmusiker (* 1936) * 19. Oktober: George Little, kanadischer Musikpädagoge, Chordirigent und Organist (* 1920) * 21. Oktober: Hans Helfritz, deutscher Komponist, Musikwissenschaftler und Schriftsteller (* 1902) November * 3. November: Isang Yun, koreanischer Komponist (* 1917) * 23. November: Jr. Walker, US-amerikanischen Tenorsaxophonist (* 1931) Dezember * 5. Dezember: Reiner Bredemeyer, deutscher Komponist (* 1929) * 25. Dezember: Marijan Lipovšek, slowenischer Komponist (* 1910) * 29. Dezember: Shura Cherkassky, russisch-amerikanischer Pianist (* 1911) * 31. Dezember: Eduardo Hernández Moncada, mexikanischer Komponist, Pianist und Dirigent (* 1899) * 31. Dezember: Aleksi Matschawariani, georgischer Komponist (* 1913) Veranstaltungen * 13. Mai: Secret Garden gewinnen in Dublin mit dem Lied „Nocturne“ für Norwegen den 40ten Eurovision Song Contest * Die MTV Europe Music Awards finden in Paris (Frankreich) statt. en:1995 pl:1995 Kategorie:Jahr